licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Erran
Erran (Eh-rin, sounds like 'Aaron'), is an Augur working in secret for Northwarden Elocien Andras, alongside Fessi and Kol. He is the longest-serving palace Augur and has the closest working relationship with the Duke, which he covers for by pretending to be a personal servant. He quickly befriends Asha when she arrives in Ilin Illan, and supports her in her positions as Representative and Scribe. He later joins Davian on his quest to fix the Boundary. Appearance Erran is a boy of slight build with medium-length, dirty blond hair. He looks somewhat childish due to his young age. History Years ago, when Erran's Augur powers were revealed, he was turned into Administration and eventually found himself at the hands of the Northwarden. Instead of an execution, however, Elocien granted him the position of his private Augur advisor — on the condition that he use his powers to help protect Andarra. He was present when Fessi and Kol arrived under similar circumstances, and welcomed them as they joined him in secretly working for the Duke. Like the other palace Augurs, Erran at some point experienced a Vision of his own death. Notably, however, he saw two distinct versions of the event: * One in which he was suddenly murdered by Paetir, a military officer he had never spoken to. * One in which he was led to a set of gallows and hung alongside other prisoners of war. Activities In the Palace Erran greets Asha alongside Elocien when she first arrives in the palace, and quickly establishes a good rapport with her. He is instrumental in her appointment to the position of Scribe, and advocates on her behalf when Kol questions her motives. When Asha is kidnapped by Scyner's men, Erran leads her rescue, communicating with her telepathically to determine her location and establish a plan of escape. During the blind invasion of Ilin Illan, he witnesses the death of Kol firsthand, and swears retribution towards Scyner for the murder. As the invasion continues, Asha witnesses the death of Elocien play out exactly like Erran's first Vision. Suddenly understanding the truth, she rushes to find Erran nearly unconscious from experiencing the murder. Once recovered, he reveals the truth: When he was initially taken to Elocien, the Northwarden restrained him in a private cell and severely beat him on a regular basis. Fearing his own death, Erran reached out to Control the Duke in an attempt to save his own life. While he was able to stop Elocien from hurting him, he also discovered the advantages of controlling the Northwarden and began to use him to secretly establish his own seat of power inside Ilin Illan. Erran continued Controlling Elocien for years, completely overriding the latter's life, until the Northwarden was only an extension of himself. In that time, he had used this power to save Fessi and Kol, as well as send Wirr away in secret to Caladel — fearing that the Elocien would have killed his son for being Gifted if he was given the opportunity. Once the fighting is over, he leaves Ilin Illan with Fessi, lacking protection in the wake of Elocien's death. Bidding Asha a regretful farewell, the pair set out for greener pastures. At Tol Shen He next appears alongside Fessi when they attempt to establish contact with Davian at Tol Shen. They succeed in reaching him when he is out on an errand, and agree to help him with the Boundary, but warn him that the Shen elders are power-hungry and not deserving of trust. When Rohin arrives seeking the Augur amnesty, imprisoning Davian and Controlling all of Tol Shen as well as Ishelle, Erran communicates with Davian telepathically and orchestrates his escape. He also plays a key part in Davian's successful plan to trap Rohin and liberate Tol Shen by erasing Driscin's memory in order to fool the invading Augur. Once things have returned to normal, he sets off with the rest of the Augurs with the hope of repairing the Boundary. Repairing the Boundary On the way to the Boundary outpost he becomes closer with Davian and Ishelle, even criticizing the his callous obliviousness towards her feelings. When she leaves in a huff, he encourages Davian to apologize and make things right — though the opportunity is cut short due to the eletai ambush. He helps stabilize Ishelle once she has been resurrected, and continues with the party on the trek towards the Boundary. Upon arriving at the Boundary outpost, Erran struggles alongside the other Augurs in comprehending the mechanisms that sustain it. They don't have much time to make progress before Administration arrives, including the new Northwarden Wirr and his mother, Geladra. Fearing retribution for his Control of Elocien, Erran attempts to avoid them, but Asha encourages him to at least clear the air with Wirr. Before he can, however, Geladra pins him down and publicly accuses him of Controlling her husband. Due to an urgent matter with the Boundary, Erran is only able to use time dilation to escape the difficult situation. As the Banes launch an attack through the severely weakened ilshara, he accompanies Asha to the sea in order to find the hidden location of the Tributary. Once they successfully find it on the hidden island populated by Shadows, he has a surprise reunion with Scyner. While Erran wants to enact revenge, he grudgingly co-operates with the man as he is the only one present who understands how the Tributary works. As the conflict at the outpost escalates, he telepathically communicates with Davian and Fessi to find out what is happening. Once Ishelle returns through the ilshara, he informs Asha that Davian is willing to stay trapped in Talan Gol for the safety of Andarra, and morosely watches as she enters the Tributary to fix the Boundary. Afterwards, he leaves the island and returns to the Boundary to escort Ishelle back to Ilin Illan. Defending Andarra Once the dust from the Bane invasion has settled, Erran returns to the palace to work for the Northwarden once more. After telling Wirr the truth about his control of Elocien, the two are able to establish a respectful working relationship. Wirr repeatedly warns Erran to remember he is no longer living as a Duke, as a few slip-ups cause him to address Kevran as if they are still brothers or look at Deldri like she his daughter. He helps Wirr test his Oathstone abilities and plays a solid role in the Prince's military training regimen. When Scyner reappears inside Tol Athian, he is immediately skeptical of the Shadow until he is able to Read him. After the older Augur botches his experiment to help Ishelle, Erran solidly punches him for hurting his friend. Erran is present for the subsequent invasion of eletai, and helps Wirr defend the citizens relocating to Tol Athian. When Desriel declares war on Andarra, he supports Wirr in the highly unbalanced conflict, and uses his Augur abilities to engage the gil'shar army. He and Scyner launch a stealth invasion of the Desrielite military encampment in order to destroy the Vessels they use for invisibility. While they are successful in disrupting the military's mobility, the pair are caught and imprisoned within the military camp. The soldiers assume they are regular Gifted, and imprison them in a cell next to the Pillars. Scyner tells Erran of his plan to escape by outing himself as an Augur, then attempts to kill the boy to ensure he won't interfere. He underestimates Erran's fighting skill, however, and the younger Augur is able to kill him first — though he is heavily injured during the conflict. By the time Caeden has been imprisoned in the same cell, Erran is resigned to his fate — having recognized his surroundings from the second Vision of his death. He sadly asks the immortal to use the amulet to save Ishelle, then allows himself to be escorted without resistance and faces his execution with dignity. When Asha, pretending to be a Hunter, breaks into the military camp, she is horrified to recognize her friend's corpse swinging among the gallows. She is forced to ridicule his death in order to fool the Desrielite guards, but inwardly mourns the loss of her friend and remarks upon the peaceful expression he displays in death.Category:Characters Category:Augur Category:Andarra